skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Heroes
NOTE: THIS SHOW IS NOT IN THE WORKS AT THE MOMENT. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO DO IN THE FUTURE. "Heroes Together. Skylands Forever." '' -The show's tagline. 'Skylanders: Heroes' (also known as 'Skylanders: Animated) is a planned online series that will be created by BCtheBoss. The show is based on the popular video game franchise: Skylanders, and will hopefully be released sometime in the future. At first, the show was only scheduled to consist of two seasons. However, due to a lot of support from the cast and crew and a lot of people wanting to be part of the project, the show has now been expanded to consist of at least four seasons. Summary The story revolves around 9 high school friends who all enjoy clowning around, having fun, messing with teachers, and playing Skylanders. One day after a crazy argument the friends cause the game to malfunction and they are all sucked into Skylands. There they make new friends (some are new while others are characters they already know) and uncover secret powers in the form of 9 different colored crystals. Though they were sucked into the game, Skylands has portals that can send them back home at anytime. However, with a portal to both worlds now open, the Portal Masters have more than just Kaos and even greater evils to worry about. With the help of Eon and the Skylanders, it is now their responsibilty to make sure no one from Earth (especially their parents) discovers where they keep disappearing to; as well as keeping villains from Skylands from escaping to Earth. However, with the mysterious company Vortechs and the evil Organization onto them, the Skylanders, and the crystals, things might be harder than our heroes expected. Cast/Characters Main Characters Characters who serve a very important role to the storyline. Protagonists Dani3204 as Danny - Leader of the Portal Masters and the show's central protagonist. He always does his best to make sure everyone on the team is safe and treated equally. Ever since 2009, he has been searching for answers to his father's disappearance. He can manipulate every element in Skylands. He is scheduled to appear in every episode in Season 1. BHCreations as Brad - The brainiac of the group and second-in-command to Danny (and also his best friend). He can create almost anything that can get the team out of sticky situations. Even though he is often referred to as "tech-wizard" (especially by the kids at school) he doesn't seem or act nerdy at all. In fact, whenever he's not inventing or saving the day, he is often seen shooting hoops or bowling with his friends. Despite this, he is usually very sarcastic sometimes. His element is Tech. He is absent once in Season 1. BRRSpore as Brick - The oldest and strongest member of the team. He is nicknamed Brick because he is literally tough as a brick. He possesses superior strength and can take on an entire army of Trolls by himself. He possesses enough strength to break down doors (and solid walls and locked gates if given enough time). Still, Brick does not let his muscles get in the way of saving the day, helping his friends, and impressing the ladies. His element is Earth. He is scheduled to appear in every episode in Season 1. Poseidon133 as Mike - The team's trap expert and planner. In the physical world he spends a lot of time building traps (especially for fish). While in the virtual world, he spends time making traps for bad guys (and still fish whenever he gets the chance). He shows a lot of intellect when it comes to hunting enemies, he can even tell when enemies leave traps for him and his friends. His element is Air. He is scheduled to appear in every episode in Season 1. BCtheBoss as Wordsworth - The team's fast-talker/loud-mouth. Unlike his friends, Wordsworth doesn't take a lot of things too seriously (not even when it comes to battling enemies in Skylands) but despite this he's not an idiot. In fact, according to Brad and Danny in one episode, they are both suprised when Wordsworth gets a B- on his History exam. He often likes to prank others and thinks of himself as a comedian, much to the annoyance of his friends who hardly find his jokes funny. Wordsworth has cat-like reflexes but is not a fast runner. Wordsworth is also the tallest member of the team, being only slightly taller than Brick. He is nicknamed Wordsworth due to him always talking and sometimes speaking in rhymes. His element is Fire. He is absent twice in Season 1. Blindsighter101 as Miles/Glitch - The youngest member of the team who is best friends with Wordsworth. He might not exactly be the tallest or strongest member on the team but he is no doubt the fastest. He enjoys pulling pranks with Wordsworth and will agree to anything he says, as long as it's not stupid and dangerous. He was nicknamed Glitch when he accidently hacked the game and now his character won't stop glitching (making him vulnerable while still giving him an advantage over his enemies). His element is Life. He is absent three times in Season 1. RayClaus as Sue - The only female member of the team and Danny's love interest. She is a rockstar chick and a bit of a tomboy. She is the most artistic member of the group and pretty much hates anything evil. It is revealed in the second episode that she might have feelings for Danny. Her element is Magic. She is absent once in Season 1. X-Craft as Chris/Shadowstalker - The emo of the group. Little is known about him since he barely speaks and always sees the downside of everything. Despite this, he does seem to enjoy hanging out with his friends. He is nicknamed Shadowstalker because he can easily sneak up on people unexpectedly (especially in dark environments). His element is Undead. He is scheduled to appear in every episode in Season 1. 21qmcgagin as Ricky - The "cool-cat" of the group. In the physical world, he is one of the most popular guys in his grade but, unlike a lot of popular people, he isn't full of himself. In the virtual world he loves doing anything "cool" (basically freezing his enemies in ice blocks) and hanging out with his friends. His element is Water. He is absent twice in Season 1. Antagonists The Skylander Dad as Kaos - One of the main antagonists of season 1. A lot should be known about him from appearing in other Skylanders merchandise. He is scheduled to appear in every episode in season 1. TBA as Glumshanks - Kaos's troll butler. He is absent once in Season 1. TBA as Hank Zimmerman III - The Founder and CEO of Vortechs and one of the main antagonists of Season 1. He is a ruthless employer who doesn't like to lose. He first encounters the heroes when he literally runs into them while giving a speech at their school. Since then, he has spies (both human and robotic) watching their every move. He knows where Danny and his friends keep disappearing to and keeps them all under close surveillance. He also knows the power of the 9 crystals each of them possess and sends in his top henchmen to hack into Skylands and steal them. The heroes have yet to discover Hank's dark management. He barely enters Skylands himself but whenever he does, he enters as a masked figure under the codename: '''"PALE VIRUS." 'He most likely served some role in Michael's disappearance. He seems to be working for an anonymous group known as the Organization. He is scheduled to appear in every episode in Season 1. The Organiztion - An anonymous group who acts as Vortechs's secret funder and parent company. Hank is one of the few people who knows of their existence. The members only appear as people in a dark room and all of their voices are disguised at all times. They force Hank to do their bidding or else they will threaten to shut him down and harm anyone he cares about. Thus, they act as a bigger threat than Hank and Kaos combined. They will make two appearances in Season 1 and will become one of the new main antagonists starting in Season 2. They are also most likely the main cause of the disappearance of Danny's father. TBA as Sarah Jones - The vice president of Vortechs and Hank's girlfriend. She is willing to help Hank complete his goals no matter the risk. She is arch-enemies with Sue and enters Skylands as a hooded figure under the codename: '"HOT MESS." 'She serves as Season 1's secondary antagonist and is absent four times in that season. Poseidon133 as Mr. Smith - A teacher at the high school who serves as a minor antagonist to Danny and his friends. Though he is not counted as being villainous, he does seem to enjoy picking on the heroes (mostly Wordsworth, Miles, and Ricky) and always tries to get them in trouble with the principal. He is absent once in season 1. BCtheBoss as Josh - A bully at the high school who thinks he's better than everyone else. He serves as a minor antagonist and is based on real-life internet troll, CouyZ. He is scheduled to appear in every episode in season 1. Secondary Characters Characters who don't serve as much as the main characters but still serve some importance to the storyline. Dani3204 as Michael - A former employee of Vortechs and Danny's father who has been absent since 2009. He has left behind clues of his whereabouts in the real world and in Skylands and is most likely hiding in Skylands. The exact reason of his absence is currently unknown. He will appear six times in Season 1. Jessi Nowack as Star - A DJ girl who is one of Sue's best friends. She doesn't know where Sue and the others keep disappearing to but she eventually finds out. She does seem to have some combat skills and also has an obvious crush on Wordsworth. She is an intern at Vortechs but is unaware of Hank's evil plans. Ricky is her older brother and he is very protective of her most of the time. She is absent twice in Season 1 and will take on the role of the Light Portal Master in Season 2. Thus, becoming part of the main cast. Cutiesaurs as Zach - A friend of Chris. He is very rebellious and is a real party animal. He appears five times in Season 1 and will take on the role of the Dark Portal Master in Season 2. Thus, becoming part of the main cast. Blindsighter101 as Professor Tanium - An ally to the heroes. He is the smartest person in all of Skylands and always helps Brad invent new gear for the heroes. He is also the one who creates the portals to send the heroes home. He is Rufus's older brother and is absent once in Season 1. Minor Characters Characters who don't serve that much importance to the storyline and are usually just background characters. TBA as Truck Norris - A hillbilly trucker who is an ally to the heroes and usually makes deliveries to Vortechs. He appears three times in Season 1. Episodes Season One (TBA 2016?) Season 1 will take place after the events of SWAP Force and before the announcement of Trap Team. This season will focus on Danny trying to discover his father's whereabouts. #'Welcome to Skylands - Part One '(Series Premiere) #'Welcome to Skylands - Part Two #'Finding Emo' #'Rhythm and Fire' #'Glitches Get Stitches' #'Tis the Season to Be Jolly Bumble Blast '(Christmas Special) #'New Year. New Powers. Old Trouble '(New Year's Special) #'The Hunters and the Hunted #'Unswappable' #'Too Hot Mess to Handle' #'The Virus and the Cure - Part One' #'The Virus and the Cure - Part Two '(Season Finale) Settings The show's main setting will take place in Skyline City (with the exception of Season 3, where the main setting will be Asemetro City). Newgrounds Partnership BC has confirmed that if he ever does get around to making the show, he will be teaming up with Newgrounds to help promote the first two seasons. Thus, all episodes will be posted on both YouTube and Newgrounds. On October 30, 2014 BC renewed the show for two additional seasons. However, he has yet to announce if Newgrounds will be involved with the show after its second season. Guest Stars Each episode will feature a special guest from YouTube. Each guest will only appear once per season (and possibly the entire series) unless they become fan-favorites and are brought back by popular demands. *Akuago220 *AnimatedJames *AwkwardMarina *Black Gryph0n *Christopher Niosi *Connor Hickling *CubixFails *DashieXP *Drawesometoons *Joey Engelman *J.D. Witherspoon *Markiplier *PewDiePie *Rina-chan (MeleePrincess) *SevenWebHeads *SporeVideos3 Productions *The Skylander Boy and Girl *Yaplap Music The music for the show will be composed by a small music group BC calls "The Heroic Challengers". The group consists of the following musicians (who are all well-known YouTubers): *Poseidon133 (ANinjaMovie) *Connor Hickling *AnimatedJames *Black Gryph0n *DashieXP Prequels BC is currently running a fanfiction series called Legacy that serves as a prequel to the series. Each story will tell the story of one of the characters so the audience can learn about their past and what we can expect to see from them in the future. BC has released the first book, "A Father's Legacy", which is currently still running. Trivia *Season 1 takes place in either late-2013 or early-2014 since it takes place sometime after SWAP Force and before Trap Team is announced. *The elemental symbols were removed from the logo to avoid any potential copyright issues. *In many episodes Brick is shown smashing through doors and yelling either, "Oh yeah!", or, "Aw yeah!", an obvious reference to the Kool-Aid Man. *"Vortechs" is a combination of the words "vortex" and "tech". *Each episode will feature a guest star YouTuber (with the exception of Skylander Dad, who will return in almost every episode to voice Kaos, and Jessi Nowack, who will constantly return to voice Star). *Hank's name is similar to Hanz Zimmer, who composed the main themes for the first two games, and Richard and Warren Zimmer, characters from the Nicktoons original series: NFL Rush Zone. *Brad, Wordsworth, Ricky, and Hank are the only main characters who wear some type of headgear. **Brad wears his glasses whenever he's inventing something. **Wordsworth is always seen wearing his hat. **Ricky is seen wearing his shades on special occasions. **Hank is usually seen wearing a Bluetooth. *Each of the main Portal Masters wear the color of their element somewhere on them. **Since Danny can control all the elements, his color is pure white. *BC has confirmed the races for all the characters. **Wordsworth and Miles are African American. **Chris is Asian American. **Mike is Australian. **Everyone else is Caucasian. *Star was originally going to voiced by RayClaus but, the role was later given to Nowack. Gallery Skylanders Heroes Logo.png Skylanders Animated.png|Promotional Image SH - Mike's Wings.png|Mike's Wings SH - Chris as Shadowstalker.png|Chris in Shadow Form SH - BG.png|Brad's Goggles SH - Wordsworth's Hat.png|Wordsworth's Hat SH - Sue's Eye.png|Sue's Eye SH - Glider.png|Ricky's Surfglider SH - Glitch.png|Miles Glitching SH - Bricks.png|Bricks Smashed by Brick SH - Danny's Crystal.png|Danny's Crystal SH - Mask.png|Pale Virus SH - Lips.png|Hot Mess's Lipstick Category:BCtheBoss Category:Fan idea Category:Animations Category:Extras Category:Cartoons Category:Future Category:Fanon Category:Non-Canon Category:Dani3204 Category:BHCreations Category:Poseidon133 Category:BRRSpore Category:RayClaus Category:X-Craft Category:21qmcgagin Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Cutiesaurs Category:YouTube Category:Newgrounds Category:Unfinished? Category:Flash Animation Category:Online Series Category:Protected Pages Category:BCtheBoss's Projects Category:Skylanders: Heroes Category:Shows Category:Upcoming